Sandra Newton
Sandra Isabella Newton (born Sandra Isabella Atkinson) was born on (6th May 1950) in the rural town of Grantham. Sandra's achievements were to help up-keep and maintain the family owned Pub; Sir Issac Newton Pub. Early Life Sandra was born in the rural town of Grantham on 6th May 1950. Her mother was a nurse who worked at the local hospital. Her father was a teacher at the local all boys grammar school. Sandra was raised in her family's small house on the outskirts of the town centre. Sandra attended Kesteven & Grantham Girls' School. She met friends for life and she often speaks about to this day. She met Robert's sister Julie and they become best friends. Meeting her Husband When Sandra finished her studies she went onto helping her mother with the house before meeting her husband Robert Newton. They met when she went to the local pub owned by the family called Newton Pub. They had bumped into each other a few times but never spoke. They spoke when Robert's sister introduced the pair and they formed a bond right away. They got married on 16th July 1972, a small private wedding for both her husbands family and her own family being present with a small portion of friends from both sides also present at the wedding. The rest of the years were spent helping her husband try to keep the Newton Pub open until they finally passed ownership to a family friend. They set plans to move to London but first they bought a small house on the outskirts of Grantham. Moving to London Sandra moved to London when Sandra's mother passed away in 1976 the cause was due to a stroke and then a heart attack when in hospital, her father passing away in 1973 from a heart attack. Sandra and Robert put their plans into place and had enough money to move down to London where they got a small house and plans were set in motion to start a family and find somewhere to start up another local pub for the family to run. They bought a place to set up their local pub and sticking to the family name and to pay respect to where the pair were both from they named the pub; Sir Issac Newton Pub in 1980. After building the pub and getting ready for business. The next thing down the pairs list was to start a family. In 1982 this was a reality with Sandra finding out she was pregnant. The pair made plans to make sure keep the Pub open and that Sandra would go back to Lincolnshire to be with Robert's family whilst she gave birth and raised their child and he would continue to run the pub in London. Moving back to Lincolnshire Before 1983, Sandra made the travel back to Grantham and to her family's house to prepare for the arrival of her child. On 20th June 1983 at 01:22 at Grantham Hospital Maternity Ward, Sandra gave birth to a healthy baby girl, she named her Fern Louise Newton. Robert would come back up to Grantham, Lincolnshire and would see her for weeks and to take care of Fern. They both briefly moved back down to London for 11 months in 1984, to spend more time together instead of being apart. Sandra moved back up to Grantham to continue to raise Fern and prepare for a new arrival to the family on 2nd December 1985. Sandra gave birth to Charlotte Anne Marie Newton on 12 August 1986. Sandra adjusted to motherhood and raising her two girls in Grantham and to raise them in a rural area before moving down to London. (Note to admin please dont lock this page as I need to edit it still)